The Dark Prince: The Rise of Adam Newman
by CapGoat
Summary: Adam Newman is running one of the most successful companies in the world. With a glass in his hand, he wonders how became the man he is today. And was it worth it?
1. On top of the World

The Dark Prince: The Rise of Adam Newman

Adam sat at his desk in silence. Newman Enterprises was his. The company of the father he did not know. He knew Victor Newman but only the man

behind the desk. The ruthless businessman who did not care about the feelings of others, as long as he got his own way. The sperm donor who put his

golden children Victoria, Nicholas and Abby on a pedestal they did not deserve. The man with no heart but still had the world in the palm of his hand. He

sat his glass of scotch in front of him looking through the brown liquor as if it could answer the questions that burned in his mind. Why did he come to

Genoa City? Why did he try so hard to impress his father? How did he lose Adam Wilson? How did he become the man behind the desk?


	2. Kansas Wedding

Kansas Wedding

Adam was fidgeting with the cuff links in his hand. He was about to marry his soul mate. Chelsea had been the light that broke through the darkness in his life. He relived his best self when he was with Chelsea. The man he once was on that farm in Kansas. The man with the warmth of his mothers love. The man Hope was so proud to call her son. After the passing of his mother, Adam was thrown into a life that was distant from the comfort he once knew. He moved to Genoa City to live with his father, Victor Newman, a man he only knew in photos. Victor had the life Adam only saw on TV. The loving, supporting wife. The children, who looked like models out of Vogue magazine. His fathers' ranch was so big, it could fit Adams' hometown. Their life was a vision of perfection. That should have been the warning sign. His Grandma once told him that things are not always what they seem.

In a matter of months, his life had become a slippery slope into misery. From the battles with his newfound family to his own indiscretions, Adam was a shell of his former self. He was now Genoa City's own Dark Prince. Adam sat at the bar of the Athletic Club, the place he now called home, drinking his third dry Vodka. He noticed a brunette woman at the table by the bar staring at him.

"How long do you plan on staring at me?" Adam said with a harsh tone.

"You're Adam Newman, right?"

"The one and only"

"I've never met someone on the cover of a magazine," the brunette said with smirk.

"I know I'm handsome as hell but I've never been on the cover of a magazine."

"Maybe you should have a look at this," the brunette said as she placed the new Restless Style on the bar. Adam looked down at the cover and saw his face with the headline 'Devil's Advocate'.

"At least they chose a good photo of me" Adam pushed the magazine to the ground.

"Excuse me, I paid for that."

Adam ignored her and continued to sip at his drink. The brunette sat down next to Adam and introduced herself.

"My name is Chelsea."

"I'm sorry did I show you any indications to where I would want to start a conversation with you."

"Do you know I'm carrying your sisters child?"

"Do you know I'm the second coming of Jesus Christ?" Adam said with wide eyes.

"You're father, paid me to seduce your brother-in-law and now I'm pregnant," Chelsea said as she looked over the bar menu.

"So my sisters going to raise the child of my bro-in-laws booty call?"

"Well, he didn't father the child willingly; how are the wings here?" Chelsea said as she flipped through the menu.

"So how did this bundle of joy come to be?" Adam said as he finished off his drink.

"I may have slipped something in his drink"

"How am I supposed to believe you, I'm not really on speaking terms with the family,"

"Why would I make this up, anyways I believe I'm living in your old house"

Chelsea continued "the one with the stupid painting of that woman in the park on the kitchen wall."

Adam gave her a puzzled look.

"Look, believe me or don't believe me, I know I'm telling you the truth."

"So is Victor the Saint forcing you out of motherhood?"

"No Adam, it's my choice. I have done some shitty things in my life but drugging a drunk dude was the last straw. Billy loves your sister and she loves him. Your sister has been trying for a child and I come into town with her husbands' baby. That's a lot to deal with you know."

Chelsea gulps her drink. "Then it hits me, this baby is a test."

"A test from who?" Adam says moving his bar stool closer to Chelsea.

"From God. Victoria wants a baby, I get pregnant. This baby was meant to be Victoria's' and God is seeing if I will do the right thing. I am on the path to righteousness and giving this baby to Billy and Victoria is my first step."

"Well I hope it all works out for you Mother Teresa."

Adam rises from his seat and heads to the bars exit.

"Adam wait!"

Chelsea grabs Adam by his shirt. "After talking you it's not hard to believe that the article wasn't fabricated."

"Why thank you, remind me to send a fruit basket to the Restless Style staff."

"That being said, there's always a chance to start over. Everyone has a good in them and you just have to find Adams inner good."

"You know you should write advice columns. You should ask Restless Style if they have an opening. Can you let go of my shirt please?"

"You can continue to be a sarcastic asshole. Happiness is all around us and I am finally grabbing hold of it. When are you going grab for your

happiness?"

Adam rolled his eyes and exited the bar.

Back in Kansas, Adam stood at the make shift alter he built the night before. His happiness was now a vision in white descending his childhood home

stairs. Never would he imagine a year later, the annoying brunette from the bar would soon be his wife. Chelsea flashed him her famous smile that was

sown into his heart. Adam pinched himself to make sure he wasn't in a dream.

"My, my, my, don't we clean up well."

"Well, when you're about to marry the most beautiful woman in the world you gotta look you're best."

Adam helped his wife down the last step and they walked to the alter.

"It's you're time to shine Pastor Stewart." Adam said with a big smile.

"We are gathered here today to witness the joining of Adam Newman and Chelsea Lawson in Holy Matrimony. Marriage is the blessing Adam and

Chelsea choose today to show their love for one other. They will seal the bond of love before God as they stand at this alter. Love is the greatest gift

and Adam and Chelsea are the bow that holds this gift together. They will unite as one to commit their souls to a forever that will continue to grow

beyond the world we live in. I believe Adam and Chelsea have written their own vows."

"Yes we have," they said in unison.

"Chelsea, I am so happy you got knocked up by my brother-in-law… sorry Pastor."

Adam clears his throat. "My mother once told me that we are a reflection of those around us and your presence has made me a better man. Your feisty

personality, your brutal honesty, your optimism, your lack of cooking skills,"

"Um, why do you think they invented take-out? Nothing says I love you like 18 piece bucket from KFC."

"Very true" Adam laughs. "I feel at peace being in love with you. Nothings forced, it just feels right. I have been with many women…sorry Pastor but you are the only one that genuinely makes me smile, laugh, angry, hor…"

Adam hides his mouth from the pastor "horny."

"I can still hear you Adam."

"Sorry Pastor. I love you Chelsea Lawson and I can't wait to call you my wife."

Adam wipes tears from his eyes.

"My Adam. My Prince Charming. When the Prince finds his Cinderella, she tells him, '_My heart has wings. And I can fly. I'll touch every star in the sky. So this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of. So this is love.' _You are my miracle, Adam. You are love Adam. I cannot wait to spend my forever with you."

"You may now exchange rings."

Adam and Chelsea smiled as they placed the rings on each other fingers.

"From this moment on, you are now man and wife. You may now kiss your Bride."

Adam and Chelsea shared a long and passionate kiss. They face their well-wishers with beaming smiles that radiates through the small living room.

Adam looks at the picture on the wall that holds his mothers face. He knew she would love Chelsea. He silently tells his mom "I love you."

This was the greatest day of his life and with Chelsea by his side, life would only get better.


End file.
